


Hollaback Boy

by orphan_account



Category: Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco, Paramore, The Academy Is...
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-02 23:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4078123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey is a girl for the purpose of the fic. She's married to Gee and they're having a baby rather than being brothers. Her name's Mikaelah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hollaback Boy

“Aye, Saporta.” My friend Mikey called after me, running as fast as her pregnant body could take.

“Hola, Mikaelah. ¿Que pasa?”

“Not much… Just Gerard being himself. He’s having trouble with the idea that he’ll be a father in a few months. How’s your little girlfriend?” I winced.

She had hit a nerve. “Let’s not talk about her. Her and Bilvy- who I wasn’t aware she was with- split up and she tried to rebound on me. But I’m not a hollaback boy.”

She laughed and glanced me over. “You’re perfect rebound material, Gabriel.”

“Haha. So, what’s the baby gonna be?”

“I don’t know yet. I’m hoping for a girl, but Gee wants a boy.” she replied, rubbing her swelled stomach softly.

The bell rang, interrupting our conversation and scaring the hell out of Mikey. She jumped and hit her head against the locker she was sitting against. “Well, Gabey Baby, get to class.” She leaned up and kiss my cheek before standing and running over to her husband. As she ran, the sunlight glinted against her silver ring, throwing flashes of light everywhere.

It kind of made me jealous that everything was perfect for Mikey and Gerard, but Dani was just using me as a rebound to get over William.

Dani and her crew walked through the school doors, hours late as always, flipping their longs ponytails and pulling their shorts up higher to show of as much as possible.

“Hey, whore. There’s no way you’re not breaking dress code. Put some fucking clothes on, puta!” I screamed out to the girls. But it was directed at Dani and everyone knew it.

Everyone knew how she left me in my boxers on her front lawn with my phone and keys inside. And I lived about seventeen miles away.

I was the laughing stock of the school for weeks. She was just fueling the fire, adding to the story to make it sound worse.

A few hours later, at lunch, Pete ran up to me with an angry look on his face. “Amigo, what’s wrong?” I asked him.

“The teacher for history. He ran his mouth to Patrick and made a couple of fat jokes. I almost got sent to the office for punching him, but Patrick stopped me first. He protested how he was ‘used to it’ but I don’t like people talking to Trick like that.”

Patrick came up behind his boyfriend and sighed, wrapping his arms around Pete. “Baby, please stop. Seriously, I’m fine! What’s with your temper for other people lately?”

Pete laughed, propping his head against the one on his shoulder. “Gabey Baby made me go bad over the summer.”

I rolled my eyes at their lovey-dovey-ness and then turned to Pete. “What did she just say?!” I looked over at Dani and she was gossiping with her friends. I heard my name come from her mouth and I was pissed. “‘Scuse me, bitch. But I do believe that you were the one asking for my dick, so don’t talk shit.” I popped out the bottom of my jacket and walked slowly from the cafeteria.

History was hell, as I knew it would be, but the teacher was cute enough. “Hello, I’m Mr. Ross. But call me Ryan.” he said as soon as everyone was in the building. “There will be a pep rally for the game tonight. I hope you all come to join us to support the team at their first home game of the season.” He checked the door, making sure no one else could hear. “Honestly, I don’t give two shits. They told me to tell you that.” He got a few hoots of applause for cursing. The kids loved him after that. Besides me.

Dani was making googly eyes at him, like she wanted to marry him. I decided I didn’t like him after that. Sure, Dani wasn’t mine, but I still didn’t like people she was attracted to.

After class was over, Mr. Ryan had something to say. I didn’t pay attention to it, but apparently Dani had been talking during it and burst out laughing at something William had said. “Excuse me, Mrs. Thomas. I don’t believe I said anything funny. Please meet me after class so we can talk about your behavior on the first day.”


End file.
